1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and device for reducing muscle tension through electrical manipulation by applying a low level current to at least one muscle of a user. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and device for varying the frequency and intensity of the current being applied to a muscle during specific time periods pursuant to a predetermined program that is preferably selected from a group of programs prior to the commencement of the program. Each muscle has two electrodes applied thereto, one electrode passing the current from the device to the muscle and the other electrode receiving the current from the muscle to complete the circuit. The device can also be used to diagnose an ailment of a user.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
A method and apparatus for strengthening skeletal muscles through maximizing muscle tension in which electrical stimulation signals are applied to the selected muscles at a predetermined frequency, pulse width, and amplitude is described in Lieber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,272 issued on Jun. 13, 1989. Electrical stimulation signals are applied to selected muscles at a predetermined frequency, pulse width, and amplitude to cause the muscles to contract and the work output by the muscles in response to the stimulation signals is determined over a fixed period of time. The work output is compared to a defined value, which can be a target value or a value measured during a previous stimulation period. The frequency or pulse width of stimulation signals applied to the muscles by the stimulation signals is varied in response to the results of the comparison between the work output and the defined value. The frequency is increased as the work increases and the frequency is decreased as the work decreases. The purpose of the invention described in the Lieber Patent is to increase muscle strength through long-term muscle work or activity. The output from the stimulation is transferred along the electrodes to the muscles.
The use of electrical pulses or signals to induce muscle contractions and thus stimulate muscle movement or exercise is described in the background of the Lieber U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,272 to stimulate muscle movement for paralyzed limbs or for individuals having various neurological or muscular disorders to motivate non-functional muscles. Also, when injuries occur, traditional exercise may not be possible and muscles can be strengthened to decrease the impact of injuries or surgery.
It is known to reduce muscle tension through manual massage and through the use of various pharmaceuticals. Massage requires many treatments and pharmaceuticals are not very effective and not site specific. Interferential current stimulation and transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation is known to reduce muscle tension. However, both of these forms of stimulation result in contraction of the muscle producing fatigue and the fatigued muscle has a reduced level of muscle tension. However, a fatigued muscle is electrically and biochemically different from a relaxed muscle.
The Oldham U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,423 issued Mar. 8, 2005 describes a method for electrically stimulating a muscle and an electrical muscle stimulator. The stimulator produces a series of regularly spaced bursts of pulses with each burst, including a first component as a first continuous train of regularly spaced pulses, and second component as a series of regularly spaced second trains of regularly spaced pulses. The first component and the second component are combined and the spacing between successive pulses in the second pulse trains are less than the spacing between the successive pulses in the first pulse train. The method describes applying the stimulating signal to a muscle. The stimulation signal is applied through two electrodes, one electrode for each channel, to contract the muscle and the Patent states that it has long been established that the application of an electrical field to muscles results in an artificially induced contraction of the muscles. Each channel is coupled to one of the electrodes.